


Everything But the Kitchen Sink

by the_me09



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Banter, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Season/Series 02, Service, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you got the kitchen sink there as well?” Gwen asked, watching Ianto in amazement.</p>
<p>“No, sorry, all I’ve got is hand sanitizer and waterless toothbrushes. Your saliva activates the toothpaste.” Ianto pulled out a toothbrush and smiled at her. “Always at the ready, Gwen.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I keep him around. That and his tight butt.” Jack grinned, grabbing said ass while he walked by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything But the Kitchen Sink

“Have you got the kitchen sink there as well?” Gwen asked, watching Ianto in amazement.

“No, sorry, all I’ve got is hand sanitizer and waterless toothbrushes. Your saliva activates the toothpaste.” Ianto pulled out a toothbrush and smiled at her. “Always at the ready, Gwen.”

“That’s why I keep him around. That and his tight butt.” Jack grinned, grabbing said ass while he walked by.

“Careful, sir. That’s harassment.” Ianto pointed a finger at Jack. His smile was pleased though.

“Oi you two, keep it in your pants.” Owen glared at them.

“Alright, what have we got here, Tosh?” Jack clapped his hands together.

They were in the middle of nowhere, or at least that’s what it looked like from the shallow valley they were in. Nothing nearby but fields and sheep. Ianto shivered thinking about the last time they’d been in a place this secluded. The nearest bus stop was at least ten kilometers away and who knew how often buses came out this far.

“Ianto, stay with me on this.” Jack raised an eyebrow in his direction. His piercing gaze said that Jack knew exactly what Ianto was thinking about. He held out his hand to Ianto and his heart fluttered. Jack was watching out for him, caring for him in his own way.

He took Jack’s hand and followed him over to Tosh.

“Ianto, did you grab the-” before Tosh had finished her sentence he was passing the sensor into her hand. She smiled knowing and warm. “Thank you.”

Ianto nodded and leaned into Jack, letting the older man comfort him.

“Always at the ready?” Jack teased breath hot on Ianto’s neck. Ianto smirked and pressed a little closer.

“Always, sir.”

“What else do you have in that Mary Poppins bag?”

Ianto smirked and ducked his eyes, murmuring; “I’m afraid that’s confidential, sir.”

“Is that so?” Jack grinned, eyes lighting up at the playful banter.

“Yes, sir. It isn’t for public viewing.”

Jack’s face lit up and he led Ianto back to the SUV. Ianto wasn’t surprised when Jack pressed him up against the SUV and kissed him breathless. In fact, Ianto had planned on this. Well, it wasn’t that he planned _on_ it; he had just planned _for_ this eventuality.

“Do you need lube, sir?” Ianto said, panting into Jack’s open mouth.

“God, you always know what I need, Ianto.” Jack squeezed his ass as Ianto drew a tube of lubricant from his pocket.

Ianto flushed and turned around, not letting his pants fall to the ground. Grass stains were murder. Jack prepped and stretched him quickly, not teasing for once. Ianto pressed his forehead against the window of the SUV.

“What do you need, Ianto?” Jack asked, pressing heated kisses over Ianto’s shoulders. He could feel Jack’s cock pressing against him, thick and hot.

“You, sir. Always you.” Ianto turned his head and found his mouth attacked by Jack’s.

~*~

The team piled into the SUV the piece of alien tech safely stored in a case in the back. Ianto sat gingerly and flushed lightly at the look Tosh gave him.

“I’m surprised you’re so calm here, Ianto.” Owen said, always the oblivious one. “This is near the spot where we were gonna set up camp, you know.”

Ianto stiffened slightly as they drove past the small field. He glanced toward Jack and found the other man watching him with one of his impenetrable stares. Perhaps he hadn’t been the one who was taking care of the other.

Ianto gave Owen a small smile. “I didn’t notice.”

Jack smirked.


End file.
